There are many baby bottle holders. Most of them are over engineered and contain metal or fabric and thus pose hazards for their intended purpose. For example, metal devices are bad for growing teeth as babies love to bite anything within their reach. Moreover, fabric covered bottle holders present a cleaning problem and trap bacteria and mold.
A variety of designs have been proposed for bottle holders. Some of the designs rest on the baby's chest with straps to secure the bottle holder around the baby, while other designs use a clamp to secure the bottle holder. Other designs have to fix a supporting clamp and an adjustable arm which extends holding the bottle into place with a second clamp holds the baby bottle. Still other designs use a foam wedge and strap to secure the baby bottle. Yet other designs are weighted to rest and wrap around a baby's torso while others are disguised as animals.
While all of the aforementioned prior designs are adequate for the basic purpose and function of holding a baby bottle none of them are truly hands free and do not move with the infant. Many of the present designs will not release from the infant's mouth when feeding is completed resulting in liquid spills and tooth decay as liquid pools around an infant's teeth.
Thus there is a need for a bottle holder that allows for self-adjusting arms that move with the baby while providing gentle compressive forces holding the baby bottle around the infant child. There is a further need for a baby bottle holder designed using a one piece construction. There is also a need for a multifunctional device which can be used as a teething toy, can acts as a bottle handle, a bottle holder and wraps around the infant child without straps.
There is a further need for a baby bottle holder having a bottom portion that is concaved so that baby bottle holder can rest comfortable upon a baby's chest. There is also a need for a hands free baby bottle holder that may be used in a car seat, carriage or resting in a caregiver's arms. Another need is for a baby bottle holder that can be held in a vertical position to allow quick and easy removal of the bottle and which firmly grips the bottle yet allows easy removal. Yet another need is for a baby bottle holder that is self-locking to grip a variety of bottle shapes and widths and provides a wide base for stability. Still another need is for a baby bottle holder that tilts away from a baby's mouth when not in use preventing liquid from pooling near the mouth.